The RMS Titanic: The Ship Of Dreams
by camilliadeborah
Summary: Edward and Isabella come from two different social statuses. They're lifestyles are worlds apart . When they both embark on the RMS Titanic's maiden voyage, they learn that love really does conquer all when they fall desperately in love with each other despite everything that is trying to tear them apart.
1. Titanic

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this story is really special because it is firstly, my comeback in writing fan fiction. Secondly, this story combines Titanic and Twilight (Two of my many favorite things). And thirdly, this story is a special tribute to everyone who perished a hundred years ago on the RMS Titanic's maiden voyage.**

****I wrote this story as a one-shot initially because of my awful habit to get tired of a story and give up on it before it is complete but I got poor response. So, I decided to delete the story and repost it in chapters. I worked too hard on this.**

**Basically, this story is about how Edward and Bella, who come from completely different social statuses, find each other on the Titanic and fall in love despite everything that is attempting to pull them apart. (All Human)**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Twilight or the basic storyline that is found in James Cameron's 'Titanic'. I have no idea what I own in this story but I obviously own something since I wrote it.**

Edward's Point Of View

I stood in front of my suitcase and put my precious sketchbook between my clothes so it would not get damaged. I still could not believe where we were going in a matter of hours. Even though I had never consciously acknowledged it, it was a dream come true. Our family never had much money but we never considered ourselves poor. We had food on our table, a roof over our head, clothes on our backs and most of all, we had each other. We all considered that to be enough. At nineteen, I would do odd jobs around my hometown. I would mow lawns one day, manage the general store the next and help the post office to carry mail once a week. With my income and my father's, who worked as cook in a pub, we managed well enough. But we did just have enough to get by with. I had never been out of my hometown. We just never had the money to do so. And it honestly had never bothered me much until three weeks ago when the possibility of traveling became a reality.

My father was a gambler. He was not addicted, but once a week, he would head to the bar and drink and gamble a little. I did not think highly of this and neither did my mother, until one day.

I remembered it well. I was sitting at the kitchen table sketching my mother, Elizabeth, as she cooked dinner. My father, Edward Senior, burst into the house and yelled for us to come. Dropping everything to see what the matter was, my mother and I ran to him thinking the worst.

"I was at the bar this evening. And I was gambling with some of my friends. And i finally struck us some gold!" My father exclaimed.

"What did you win?" My mother asked cautiously. And she had every right to be suspicious. Men bet everything from their teeth to their daughters.

He rummaged in his briefcase and pulled out a wad of bills. "SEVEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" He yelled in utter elation.

My mother and I shared similar stunned expressions. We rejoiced and celebrated as a family. My father had brought home wine and we drank with our dinner. A rare treat. The three of us were drunk and happy by the end of the meal. As I fell asleep that night, I wondered what this would mean. We would be able to live better now.

The next morning, we discussed what we would do with the money. Of course, Father surprised us by saying that he wanted to spend the money on something for leisure. My mother and I protested against his decision saying that we could use the money to improve our standards of living but my father was firm.

Two days later, my father came home excitedly again saying that he had just purchased three Third Class passenger tickets for a new luxury cruise liner's maiden voyage. We were going on the RMS Titanic.

Closing my suitcase, I went outside to where my parents were loading my neighbor's car. He had promised to drive us to the dock since we did not own a car. It was one of the few times I had ever ridden in a car and I still felt extremely excited despite my age.

Arriving at the docks was something else completely. The second I laid eyes on the huge ship, I knew my father was right about spending the money on luxury. There were so many people around. Families come to bid their loved ones goodbye, passengers and people just there to see Titanic set sail. There was a hype in the air and all around us was noise. We went through all the basic health checks and ticket verifications and finally, finally we were allowed to step aboard the grand and luxurious ship. The RMS Titanic.

Isabella's Point Of View

I was dressed in my best dress and I was standing in the foyer waiting for my maid, Alice to come downstairs. Father and Mother were giving last minute instructions to the staff and Stefan, our driver, was bringing the car out. Our bags were in the front hall and we were almost ready to leave. My father, one of the people who helped design and plan the ship, had been invited to sail on the RMS Titanic for its maiden voyage and he had decided that he would take us all. We were going to be in the First-Class of course and we had some staff coming along as well. Alice, Rosalie and Kate had been chosen to accompany us.

I spotted Alice coming down the steps just as the doorbell rang. I heard Emmett, our butler, answer the door. A few words were exchanged and then I saw Jacob Black come running into the foyer.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bella." he said as he pulled me into a bear hug that lifted me off my feet.

"Jake. My dress." I warned him gently. He chuckled and then released me. Jacob was the son of one of my father's colleagues and we had been the best of friends since we were toddlers.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I asked.

"I had to see my best friend one more time."

"Jake, I'm going away for a month. Not forever." I reminded him. He just smiled. Just then, my parents walked in. They greeted Jacob warmly. They knew we were close friends but I also knew that they had plans for us to get married one day. I knew that they were disappointed that we were not dating yet but I had no intention of dating Jacob, much less marrying him. He was too close a friend.

I heard the door open and then heard Emmett and Stefan bringing our bags to the car. We would be leaving soon.

"We shall just go and check that the right bags go into the car. You two should say goodbye now. We leave in ten minutes." my mother said before taking my father's arm and leading him out. I was glad for the privacy that they were giving us.

"Well, I'll see you in a month then." I tried to sound as cheerful as I could. I was going to miss Jacob terribly. He was the only one who could get me out of this fancy 'princess' world so that I could be a normal girl when everything got to be too much.

"Oh Bells, I'm going to miss you." he sighed as he enveloped me in another hug.

"I love you." I murmured against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before whispering back,

"I love you too Bells." He gently pulled out of the hug as Emmett came in to tell me that it was time to leave.

I sat in the car and with my parents. Jacob was standing in the driveway waving. I waved back as enthusiastically as I could as Stefan drove us further away from home and closer to the magnificent Titanic.

When I first saw Titanic at the dock in all it's glory, I was speechless. It was so beautiful and majestic. Stefan drove us closer to the ship where we would be able to go straight to all the first class passengers.

Once there, I followed my parents as we went to the special first-class entrance. My father saw one of his colleagues and he stopped to introduce us and to talk to him. After a few minutes, we bade him goodbye and then presented our tickets to be verified before we stepped into the glorious and beautiful RMS Titanic.


	2. Meeting Her

Edward's Point Of View

We had finally settled into our cabin and I was eager to explore the ship. I grabbed my sketch book and some pieces of charcoal before heading out to the main deck. I looked over the railings at the people standing on land. Many were waving and smiling. It was a beautiful feeling. I felt so high up and so privileged. For the fun of it, I waved back at the people even though i had no one i knew in the crowd.

"Son." I heard my father say behind me right before he clapped me on the shoulder. "This is it. Finally."

"Yeah. It's amazing. Thank you dad. You really do know what you are doing." I said sincerely.  
"We are leaving in ten minutes. Enjoy yourself." He then walked off to find my mother.

I had ten minutes. I quickly opened my sketch book and balanced it on the railing. Then, using my charcoal, I quickly sketched the scene before me. The people, the cars, the joy and excitement in the air.

I stayed there drawing even when Titanic started to set sail. I stood at the railing as we picked up speed and the wind blew the pages of my sketch book. I stayed at the railing long after land and it's people we're out of sight.

Isabella's Point Of View

The wind blew the loose strands of my hair back and I laughed softly. I sobered up nearly instantly however and looked down sadly. I wished that Jacob was here to talk and laugh with me. He would be sitting with me and be telling me all kinds of facts about the ship and the sea. It was times like this that I really wished that I had a brother or sister with me.

I scanned the deck below me and watched some of the passengers. There was a mix of first, second and third class passengers and they all looked like they were having the time of their lives. I sighed as I watched a man kiss his wife lovingly. I wondered what it would be like to be in love.

I watched two small kids chasing each other and laughing. I saw two ladies gossiping at the railing. That was when I laid eyes on him for the the first time.

His clothes told me that he was in third class but what caught my eye was that he was standing and was balancing a sketchbook on the railing. He was obviously deeply engrossed in his work because he seemed oblivious to the people milling around him. After ten minutes of observing him, i saw an older man come up to him. He said something to him and the man closed his sketchbook and followed him. I kept my eyes on him until he vanished from view.

When he disappeared, I came out of my trance, shaking my head slightly to clear it. Just then, my mother came out and told me to get ready for lunch. I nodded absently and walked away after a final glance at the deck where the mysterious man was once sketching.

Edward's Point Of View

I had dinner with my parents and the rest of the third class passengers. It was full of hoarse voices, drunk laughter and loud music. This was the life I guess. I excused myself from the meal early however and walked to the deck, sketchbook and charcoal in hand. I was planning to sketch the sea and stars. I knew the image would be completely different with the absence of light.

I was walking around the deck looking for the best angle to sketch when I heard the sobbing. I halted in my steps and listened. It was a woman and it was coming from further ahead. I hurried towards the sound and came across the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was curled on the floor, hugging herself, crying and whimpering.

Realizing that she was a first class passenger by her dress, I resisted the urge to get down and hug her tight till all her problems disappeared. I composed myself and cleared my throat so that I would not startle her.

"Miss, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" I asked gently as I knelt beside her trying my best to see if she was injured. She slowly raised her head. She looked so vulnerable and like a little innocent child. I was struck by how beautiful she looked even with tears streaming down her face.

"No." she choked out. "What do you want?"

" I just heard your crying and I came to see if everything was alright. Forgive me." I apologized cautiously.

"Well I'm not in danger and I don't need your help. So go away!" She put out more forcefully.

Not being one to leave a woman all by herself at night especially while she was sobbing violently, I pressed my case. "If you don't mind me asking Miss, what is the matter?"

She looked up again. This time she looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do you care? Just go. Leave me alone. I don't need you."

"Actually, you look like you need my help very much indeed." I settled down beside her and made myself more comfortable before I continued. "I'm Edward Masen." I reached out to shake her hand.

She looked cautiously at my outstretched hand before slowly reached out to grasp my hand. "Isabella. Isabella Swan."

"That's a beautiful name. So, I'm guessing that you are from the first class." I asked. I knew that I was taking a big risk by staying here when she made it very clear that I should leave but I did not really care.

"Yes. I am. And you are from the third class. So I should really be going. I don't want anybody to see me here." She scrambled up and tried to dry her tears. "Thank you for your concern Edward Masen."

Then, the beautiful girl spun around and walked off quickly. I was left sitting on the floor staring at her disappearing form.


	3. The First Date

Isabella's Point Of View

I cannot believe my parents! They just broke the news that they had arranged for me to get married! They wanted me to marry the son of a very rich and well-know oil company owner. His name was Jasper Whitlock. No wonder he was sitting at our table today This was not how things were supposed to go. I was supposed to fall in love and then marry. It was never supposed to be arranged. I barely even knew Jasper! When my parents told me, I was so devastated that I got up from the dinner table and ran out of the dining hall. I collapsed when I got to the deck and by then, I was crying too hard to even see anything. I hugged my knees to my chest. and let the grief take me. I didn't even care if anyone saw me not behaving like a 'proper lady'. I expected one of my parents to come after me soon and lecture me about how rudely I behaved and how I should be grateful for what they are doing for me but after fifteen minutes, no one came. Realizing how alone I truly was in this situation, I cried harder.

Then, I heard a voice. When I looked up, I saw that it was that mysterious third class passenger that was drawing at the deck that morning. He was asking me if I was alright. I was slightly afraid but I answered him. When he persisted, I decided to use the rich and powerful attitude that I always saw my mother using. I hated it but if it got me away from this man, then so be it. Of course, in hindsight, I should have proberly realized that a pitiful girl crying on the deck would not be feared by anyone regardless of the attitude and tone I used with them.

He sat next to me and introduced himself. a lovely name. When I introduced myself, he said that I had a beautiful name. I don't know anything about love but I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat when he said that. That was when I realized that this had to stop. I would be in so much trouble if my parents or any of their gossipy friends saw me sitting here talking to a third class man.

Though brushing him off and walking away was painful, it was definatly necessary. It would never work between us anyway. I went straight to my room and dismissed Alice. I wanted to be alone. I thought about my future with this man from New York. I was scared. I was terrified. I cried myself to sleep that night and dreamt of Edward.

Edward's Point Of View

An entire day passed before I saw beautiful Isabella again. I had been hanging around the deck hoping to catch her and talk but I guess she must have been avoiding me. She was walking by herself towards the first class dining room near lunch time. I saw her and ran to her.

"Afternoon Isabella." I greeted her.

She looked around nervously. "Listen Edward. I cannot be seen with you. You need to understand that. I have to go. I'm sorry." She walked off, once again,leaving me staring at her back.

"But Isabella...I just want to talk." I trailed off.

~  
The next day, I waited at the first class entrance to the deck. I was determined to talk to her. It took the whole morning, but finally, she came to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of sight.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Waiting outside the entrance all morning? Are you out of your mind?"

"Listen Isabella. I just wanted to talk. To spend some time with you. I just can't get you out of my head."

"No, you listen Edward. You have to stop seeking me out. I just really cannot be seen with you. It's not you personally, it's just everybody's perception of a proper lady. A first class, respectable lady cannot be seen with a third class man. it's just the way society works okay? And anyway, I am engaged. I cannot be seen with another man. Please try to understand." She begged.

I felt sorry for her. She was obviously under a lot of pressure from the people around her. So I tried again. "I refuse to accept that. I want to get to know you. Please? Give me a day. We will stay out of sight of your parents. I promise."

"I have to go Edward..."

"Just one day. One day is all I ask for."

She sighed. "One day. And then you leave me alone." She finally consented.

I grinned. "Thank you. So, you coming?" I asked as I opened a door behind her. She looked surprised that I meant right now but followed me anyway. The door led to the lower decks which was a safe place for us to be seen together.

I took her to my room first. She could not go around in that dress.

"Here. Put these on." I tossed her a shirt and trousers of mine.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I can't take you around looking like that Isabella. Go ahead and change." I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me to give her privacy. When she emerged, I had to struggle to keep from staring. She looked so beautiful.

"Do me a favor Edward and call me Bella okay?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded before taking her hand and leading her further below deck than we already were. We ended up in the storage compartment and we found a good place to sit together. I was surprised at how she seemed to completely change into this other person when she was away from her parents and her usual lifestyle.

"This is actually very nice." she admitted.

"I know. It's very peaceful."

"I can't believe that we are at the bottom of the ship. It's so cool." She said in awe.

We sat there and talked for hours. I told her all about my life and she told me all about hers.

"You know that day we met? On the deck? Why were you crying?" I decided that we were friendly enough for her to tell me now.

"Oh...It's complicated. That night, my parents told me that they had arranged for me to be married to a Jasper Whitlock. You might have seen him around with me before." She said simply.

"I'm not seeing the problem here. I am not of the upper class but isn't it considered good? I've always thought that women of the upper class actually desire to be married off to a wealthy man."

"Well yes. That is the way it is usually. But I don't want that. I wanted to fall in love first. I've spent some time with Jasper since my parents broke the news and I already dislike him! He is not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." she ranted as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Do you get a choice?"

"That's the thing! I don't! I am expected to marry that man, bear his children and then stand quietly in the background as he attends numerous dinner parties! That is going to be my life now. And I don't want it. I really don't." She burst into tears at this.

I gently put my arm around her and pulled her towards me. I rubbed her back and let her cry. This girl was an absolute angel. I was stunned at how much she seemed to detest the normal way of life for a girl of her social status. Until I met her, I had thought that all women wanted their parents to find a wealthy man for them. She was quite something.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me with her tear-filled doe eyes and my heart broke for her.

"I'm so sorry. Is there really no way out of this?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I wish there was." She suddenly bolted up out of my arms. "Oh goodness! I've forgotten about the time. I have to go!" she stood and I did too. She smiled cheekily at me through her tears. "Race you to your cabin?"

I laughed and nodded. We took off. For a girl, she ran fast. I decided to be a gentleman and I ran slower so that she thought she was winning. And I was glad I did when she took a tumble. She tripped over one of the pipes on the floor. I ran to her and threw myself on the ground beside her.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cut. I'm sorry. I am very clumsy." I forced her to let me look at her wound and i saw some blood. i took out my handkerchief and very gently wiped up the blood. i looked up at her and saw that she was staring at me with a small smile on her beautiful face.. She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Thanks". I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. We walked back to my cabin with my arm around her waist and I let her change back into her clothes. When she came out of my cabin, she took both of my hands in hers and smiled at me.

"Thank you Edward for such a wonderful afternoon. I can't thank you enough." She then kissed my cheek and we parted ways.


	4. Jasper

Isabella's Point Of View

I was sitting at my vanity table after dinner that night and all I could think of was Edward. He was so mesmerizing. He was such a mystery to me even after spending a whole afternoon with him. I could not understand why he would choose to pursue me and actually care about me when until this afternoon, I had only showed him a really ugly side of myself. I realized from this afternoon that Edward was a simple man who grew up learning to appreciate the little he had. Most low class people were like that. So to him, I must be the most ungrateful and haughty woman he had ever met. Maybe he sensed that it was all an act. Because it was. I was not an ungrateful and haughty woman. However, I knew that I liked him and I enjoyed being with him. It gave me the freedom to be myself. I was not the pretty daughter of the ships's designer when I was with him. When I was with him, I was Bella. Just me.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Expecting it it to be either Alice or Rosalie, I opened the door immediately. To my surprise, there stood Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper. What are you doing here so late?" I asked. I was suddenly panicking. I wondered if he had heard that I had spent my afternoon with Edward.

Jasper took my hand, bowed and kissed it. "My beautiful fiancée,may I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Darling Isabella, we have not had much time together since our engagement was announced. I would very much like to get to know you. And since we are to be married soon, I have brought you a present."Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It had a chain lined with sparkling diamonds and a large, glittering blue stone as a pendent.

"Wow." I breathed.

Jasper walked behind me and fastened it around my neck. Then he said quietly."This is called the 'Heart Of The Ocean'. It was once worn by Louis XV. It's priceless and it symbolizes my heart and my love for you. I know our marriage was a surprise to you. Unfortunately, an unwelcome surprise. But I still do think that we can make it. We will get married and fall deeper in lover with each other every day. That is how it works, am I right? Please do not hate me. You should know that the marriage was thrown at me as well. Had it been my choice, I would have courted you like any man would. Then I would have gotten down on one knee and presented you with a ring." as he said that, he slid down on his knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Isabella Swan, would you take me to be your husband?"

Slightly stunned, I nodded mutely. Jasper slid the ring onto my finger and got up. "Good night my love. Sleep well." And with that, he left the room leaving me to wonder what I had just agreed to.

I sat on my bed for hours after Jasper left and just toyed with the ring. This was not right. This was not right at all. I wanted to be with Edward. Not with Jasper. Not like this.

Edward's Point Of View

The next morning, I woke up early and went out to the deck. I found a spot which had a direct view to Bella's balcony and stood there waiting for her. It took an hour but finally, she emerged. She caught my eye and I smiled but she simply turned around and walked away. I was confused. Yesterday had been so perfect. What had happened? I was not going to let her do this. She was not going to pretend to hate me suddenly. I waited at the entrance again and when she came out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hidden doorway for the crew.

"What!" she exclaimed angrily.

"No. Don't do that. Don't pretend that nothing happened yesterday." I begged.

She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "I gave you the afternoon like you asked. I am engaged Edward. No matter what you feel for me, it's never going to work out."

Was it my imagination or did I hear sadness in her voice? "Bella..." I tried.

"Goodbye Edward. Please leave me alone now." she said softly.

With that, she turned and walked out and away from me for the third time.


	5. I Love You

Isabella's Point Of View

It broke my heart to have to walk away from him. It really did. But I had to think about my Jasper and my parents. I could not just go off into a whirlwind of a relationship with this man because for starters, it would never work. When we docked in New York, we would both go our separate ways. Our lifestyles just did not click.

I spent the day lost in my thoughts about Edward and I. I wanted to see him so badly. Jasper was a gentlemen and was very nice but Edward was just completely different. And I somehow liked that.

I was walking back to my room after dinner that evening. I was alone because the men had gone off to smoke and the women were chatting. I saw Edward standing at the bow of the ship. He was staring out into the sea, obviously lost in his thoughts. That was when I made my decision. This was my life and if I wanted to see Edward then I would see him. Jasper was a great guy but I think I loved Edward. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Edward?" I said softly.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked without turning around. There was a tinge of ice in his voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I realized that you were right. Jasper is a great guy but I want to be with you. So I decided to follow my heart instead of my head."

Edward turned slowly and looked at me. I took a few hesitant steps towards him and wound my arms around his waist. I felt him sigh and wrap his arms around me. I relaxed in his embrace and rested my head against his chest. "I want to show you something." He murmured. He then pulled out of our hug and took my hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded and he pulled me me towards the bow. He helped me up onto the railing so that I was balancing with my feet on either side of the bow. "Edward...?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Shh. Just trust me."

He got up behind on the railing while keeping hands on my waist. "Okay, now let go." he instructed.

"What?"

"Let go Bella." He said with more force.

With shaking hands, I pried my fingers off the railing and I felt Edward slowly remove his arms from my waist. He picked up my hands in his and spread them out. We were flying.

"Edward! I'm flying!" I gasped.

I heard him laugh behind me. We stood like this for a wind whipped our hair back and I tasted salt on my lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the freedom and the feel of Edward pressed up behind me. The feel of his hands encasing mine. This was my heaven. I had never in wildest dreams thought I would one day be able to experience this kind of exhilaration. This kind of freedom. This kind of pure and utter joy.

I felt him lower our hands and bring them around my waist again. Unconsciously, I turned my head and leaned toward him. He tightened his hold around my waist before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was full of raw passion and love. I could almost forget that the whole world was against us when he had his arms around me. I was shivering by the time he gently pulled away.

"I love you Bella. I don't know what our future holds. If we have a future at all that is. But I know that right now, I love you. I really do." Edward murmured.

Jasper had said that he loved me too. In not as many words, but he said it. However, with Edward, it just felt different. With Edward, my heart soared. It surged with love and need. With Jasper, I just had a numb empty feeling. I guess this was my heart's way of telling me that I should be with Edward. Unfortunately, he was not wrong when he said that we might not have a future together. Just because I chose Edward did not mean that my parents would let me marry him. I decided to push that away for now. I would focus on the fact that Edward and I were together right now.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Edward's Point Of View

Bella said that she loved me. My heart stuttered for a moment when she finally admitted it to me. I was walking on air and I could tell that she was too. This girl had my heart in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it yet.

I sat with her cuddled at my side and we watched the sun go down from the floor of the bow. When it was dark, I heard her whisper, "Edward, I don't want to go back. I don't want this to end." Her voice was full of pain and an unresolved inner conflict. My heart broke for her.

"It doesn't have to." I whispered back. I stood up and offered her my hand. "Come on."

She took my hand and stood up. "What are we doing?" She asked with a giggle.

I just smiled and started running with her. "Edward! I'm wearing a dress!" She squealed as she tried to keep up.

I led her to the third class dining room. I brought her down the steps and watched her face light up with joy and awe. "Oh wow Edward! Are we at the dining hall?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Come on. Let me show you around."

Hand in hand, we ducked around people dancing, singing, laughing and drinking. I spotted a table further back and pulled her towards it. It was slightly quieter here. Pulling out a chair for her, I invited her to sit. As I sat opposite her, I watched how she was taking in her surroundings with a huge smile on her face. I signaled to Charlie to bring us dinner and he came back three minutes later with two plate and two bowls which he set before us with flourish.

"Evenin' Masen! And who might this pretty young thing be?" Charlie asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey Charlie. This is Bella. Bella, this is Charlie. He's the waiter and bartender of this place." I replied.

"Pleasure to meet ya Bella! Now you kids just tell me if ya want anything else aye?"

Charlie tipped his hat and went off.

"Are people always this friendly around here?" Bella asked me.

I laughed. "Of course! Now, I don't know what you are used to, but over here, everybody eats the same thing from the same pot. This is vegetable soup. And on your plate is roasted pork."

"I personally think this is a much better system. At first class, we have too many choices. Over here, it's so simple and easy. I like it."

After our meal, I asked Bella if she would like to dance.

"Absolutely!"

I took her out the open floor space where people were dancing with their ladies. There were children weaving around the couples and trying to dance with each other. I stopped in my tracks and reached behind me to pull Bella into my arms. She was pleasantly taken by surprise. I spun her around and waltzed and danced till we were both laughing so hard that we could barely stand up.

"Okay, okay! I need a break." Bella panted out.

She collapsed into a chair and I fell into another one beside her. We were still laughing when a small boy came up to Bella and asked sweetly, "Miss, may I dance with you please?"

Bella looked at me with joy etched in her face before she nodded at the boy, and stood up. I watched Bella and the boy dancing together and found myself staring. Bella looked so beautiful when she smiled. Her laugh was so pretty and I just wanted to make her laugh forever. I was right to bring her here.

Lost in my fantasies about the girl I loved, I got a shock when she jumped into my lap.

"Hey beautiful." I murmured as I kissed her again. She giggled and hugged me.

"Edward, this was absolutely amazing. Thank you."

"Anything to make you smile sweetheart. C'mon, shall we go somewhere quieter?"

She nodded and I took her hand and led her up the stairs. We went to the deck which was completely empty. It was 11pm and most people were asleep or mingling. We sat together with our backs against a wall at a corner of the deck and talked. It was magical.

"Edward, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too darling. I really do love you." I whispered back before I kissed her. I gently turned around with my lips still pressed against hers such that she was in my lap again. She tightened her grip around my neck and kissed me harder. She pushed my backwards such that I was half lying down and she crawled over me. She pulled back suddenly and laid her head on my chest. We were both breathing hard. I laughed softly and wrapped my arms even more tightly around her. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and kissed the top of her head. I felt her push herself up and attack me with her lips again. "Hey there miss eager." I mumbled against her lips as I rolled around such that she was trapped below me. "I'm in charge." I told her bluntly and started kissing her neck. I heard her giggle and I moved my hands down her body and tickled her to hear her laugh again.

"Edward! Oh my God. Don't! Stop!" She was gasping for breath, shrieking and laughing hard at the same time. I decided to play nice and stopped. I moved back up to her lips and began kissing her roughly again. She was still giggling slightly under me and i could not stop smiling as i kissed her repeatedly.

Just then, we heard a shout. We pulled away just in time for hell to break loose. The ship grazed the side of an iceberg. We saw it happen right in front of us. I scrambled up, pulling Bella with me and pushed her behind me as ice scattered the deck and the screeching noise of metal and ice slowly stopped. I looked at Bella to make sure that she was alright. She looked shaken.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "Let's go inside. C'mon. Hurry." I urged.


	6. Sinking

Isabella's Point Of View

My evening with Edward was magical. I had so much fun. I had never felt so free and alive then I did tonight. Unfortunately, it did not end well at all. From what I saw, the ship scraped the side of an iceberg. It was quite terrifying.

After Edward pulled me inside, he said that he should check on his parents and I needed to get back to my room before anybody noticed. We kissed each other one last time and went our separate ways. The second Edward left, panic set in. I knew that it would be noticed that I was not at dinner. I practically ran to my room and when I burst in, I saw both my parents there. They looked livid.

"Mother, Father, I'm so sorry I missed dinner. I fell asleep on the deck. I woke up when we hit that iceberg." I lied easily.

"Don't lie to your parents Isabella! Who was that man you were with?" My father demanded.

My heart was racing. They knew about Edward. Oh no. I was dead and so was Edward. I wondered how much they knew.

"He...helped me a few days ago and...I promised him dinner to repay him. That's all." I tried.

"LIES! YOU STILL DARE LIE TO US! Isabella Swan we know that you have been spending hours with him over the last few days." my father thundered.

"Mrs Lucy, Mrs Kara and Madame Lucile have all spotted you with him over the days Isabella. They mentioned it to me yesterday. I wanted to believe that my daughter would be faithful to her finance but when you missed dinner today, I knew I had to tell your father." my mother revealed.

"How could you disgrace us like this? Think about Jasper! The Whitlocks will cancel the engagement if this ever gets out!"my father raged.

"Jasper is a good man but I love Edward! He has made me so happy!" I was crying now.

I did not have time to react before my father's open palm connected with my cheek. I gasped and stared at him in shock.

"Don't you ever say that again you slut. Knock some sense into our daughter Laura. I have something to take care of." my father instructed.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. I was terrified. Would he try to do something to Edward?

"Mother! You have to understand! I love Edward!" I begged.

She looked at me coldly. "You don't know what love is. You don't want to grow up married to that filthy beggar, child! Use your brains! Do you want to lose Jasper over this...this...FLING?"

She walked out of my room in a huff. I heard her lock the door a moment later. I threw myself on my bed and cried hard.

A while later, my father came in. He was holding the necklace that Jasper had given me. I wondered how he had gotten it. I had left it in my safe that afternoon.

"Guess what your precious lover had in his pocket Isabella." He said as he held up the necklace.

"That's impossible Father. The necklace was in my safe. Edward never set foot in my room." I was bewildered.

"He is from the third class. He is poor. He must be skilled in theft by now. The boy must have taken the necklace when you were unaware. See? I told you he was trouble. He only pretended to love you to get the necklace." My father said gruffly.

I was confused. I knew Edward had not stolen the necklace. There was no way. Not at all. Somebody must have planted it on him. Either that, or it was a cover up lie.

"Put this back in your safe and forget about Edward. He is a thief and a liar." he dropped the necklace in my hands and walked out of the room.

I was alone for a few minutes before I heard the sound of running feet outside my door. People were shouting too. I stood up curiously. A few moments later, someone roughly opened my door and burst in. It was Alice. She was wearing a life vest and she handed me one.

"Miss Isabella, please put that on and follow me. We need to go to the deck now."

"What? Alice what's happening?"

"I don't know Miss. But I think it has to do with the ship hitting the iceberg. Now, please come. We must hurry."

"Wait. Alice, do you know what my father did when he came outside just now? Did he mention a man named Edward?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to say anything miss..." Alice said uncomfortably.

"Please Alice! It's important!" I begged.

She hesitated for a moment before she revealed to me in a whisper, "I heard your father tell someone to arrest a man for theft and to bring him to the engine room. That's all I know. Can we go now?"

"Thank you Alice! Go up to the deck. I'll be there soon." I took off running. I needed to find Edward. If this ship was sinking, he would be the first to die if he was locked in the engine room. I heard Alice shouting behind me to stop but I didn't even look back.

Never having been to the bottom of the ship anyway except through the hidden doorway in the deck with Edward, I headed there. Just then, I heard a terrible loud creaking noise. It was the ship. Something was really wrong.

When I got to the deck, I saw utter chaos. crew members were struggling to keep order. They were filling the lifeboats and people were shouting, "WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!"

I was running towards the door when I felt someone grab my arm and yank me back.

"Jasper!"

"Isabella, what are you doing? Get on a lifeboat. Now!" He started pushing me toward the nearest lifeboat.

"Wait. Stop! Jasper" I pulled my arm out of his grasp roughly. "I need to find someone. I'll be fine." I tried to run off agin but he caught me.

"Both your parents are on the deck somewhere. I saw them. They are looking for you. Your mother refuses to leave the ship till she knows that you are safe. Just get on a damn lifeboat! This ship is going to sink and I'll be dammed if I let you die in it because of that dirty thief!" He said

"How did you find out about Edward?" I was shocked.

"You think I don't wonder where my fiancée spends her free time? I've seen the both of you. Don't be stupid Isabella. Get on a lifeboat and save yourself. Why would you risk your life to save him? He stole from you! He lied to you! He is a beggar!" He shouted.

"So you knew about the necklace?"

"Of course I know about the necklace!"

"You bastard! You planted it on him! You made him look like the bad guy in front of me to make me hate him didn't you? I don't want to marry a man like you. So let go of me because I am going to save the man I love!" I yelled.

I ducked out of his grasp and ran as as fast as I could before he could even register what had happened.

After checking to make sure that Jasper was not following me, I went through the door. It was a struggle to find my way around without Edward's expertise but I somehow managed. I figured that the engine room would be near the storage area where Edward and I spent an afternoon together so I headed there. However, I realized that I had forgotten about a very important problem in my rescue plan. The ship was sinking and the entire floor was covered with water. It nearly reached my knees and it was rising fast. I needed to find Edward quickly.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I was met with silence, I decided that I would need start looking for him further into the ship. As I went, I called his name over and over again. I was about to start crying when I heard a shout. It was muffled and barely there but I knew it was Edward. I began running as fast as I could with all the water.

"EDWARD!"

"Bella? OVER HERE! IM HERE!"

I followed his voice until I entered a room and found him. He was handcuffed to a pole and he was standing awkwardly on top of a desk to avoid the water.

"Bella! Oh thank God! You found me. You have to believe that I didn't steal the necklace." He rushed to get it all out. I ran to him and kissed him hard.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I came as soon as I found out what my father did to you. I know you did not take the necklace. Now, we have to hurry. Where's the key?"

"Wait. How did you know that I didn't do it?"

"Jasper and my parents were in on it. They planted it on you. You never had the chance to steal it and I trust you. So I knew you were innocent. Now, I need the key. The ship is sinking fast."

"The man that brought me here took it with him. You have to look for a spare."

I started rushing around, opening drawers and cabinets in vain. Edward suddenly spoke up.

"Thank you for believing in me. And thank you for looking for me."

I stopped what I was doing and ran to him. I kissed him hard on the lips again.

"How could I not? I love you." I said fiercely.

He chuckled. "You have no idea how nice it is to hear you admit that."

I went back to hunting for the key as I mumbled. "I've said it before."

"Yes, but this time it had more feeling."

"Edward. There is no key. I've looked everywhere." I was starting to panic. The water was already above my knees. The entire room would be flooded in a few minutes.

"Alright. Its okay. You need to go and find help."

"I'll be back." I promised him before stumbling out of the room.

The sight that greeted me was appalling. The lights were flickering, there was debris floating everywhere and the water had reached my thighs in that short time. I knew that I had no time to go up another level to look for help. Anybody with brains would have run up to the deck a long time ago anyway. I needed an axe or something. Anything that would weaken the metal on the handcuffs enough for Edward to break it himself. I waded around desperately. Observing the pieces of debris that floated around me as I moved. I started praying silently as I nearer the end of the hallway.

Just then, I caught sight of something mounted on the wall. It was an emergency box and in it was a hammer. It was half submerged and I would have missed it completely had the light not flickered just in time. I forced my body to move closer and then my brief joy turned back into panic as I realized that I needed to break the glass. I searched for something to use around me but came up only with small pieces of wood and other small possessions that would do no good. I decided that I would just have to pull myself together and use my own strength. There was no time to be weak. Biting my lip to keep from screaming out, I used my elbow and slammed it as hard as I could into the glass lid. I gasped as I felt the glass shatter around my elbow and a sharp shooting pain race up my arm. Tears sprung into my eyes at the shock.

Yanking my arm away from the box, I cradled my elbow to survey the damage. I was bleeding quite badly but I had managed to break the glass. Using my uninjured arm, I grabbed the hammer and began to make my way back to Edward. The journey back was harder because I only had one functioning arm and the water had risen slightly above my waist. I was almost swimming. The saltwater stung my wounded elbow, my head was throbbing and I could barely breathe. Every time I surfaced, I would find myself gasping harder. It registered somewhere at the back of my mind that I was crying hard as well.

When I finally reached the room that Edward was in, I was in quite a state. I nearly collapsed but his voice kept me fighting for consciousness.

"Bella? Oh no! What happened? Sweetheart stay with me! We need to get out!" Edward was standing on a desk and I struggled over to him. I silently raised the hammer to show him what I had gotten.

"Perfect. Okay, Bella, I know you are injured but you have to do this. Just use the hammer and hit the chinks. Just keep hitting until I can break it apart okay?" He instructed.

I nodded and got to work. Knowing that my head was spinning, I decided against using too much force in the fear that I might hit him instead. It seemed like I was just hitting the chinks over and over but nothing was happening. I was about to give up when Edward lifted both of his hands and brought them down hard on the pipe. The metal chinks gave way and split in two. Edward was free.

"YES! You did it!" He shouted as he jumped into the water and hugged me hard. I was still in too much of a daze and simply dropped the hammer back into the water and let him support my weight. I was just glad that Edward could take control now. He was the smart and brave one. Not me.

"Alright c'mon! We have to get to the deck now!" He grabbed my uninjured arm and helped me out of the room. I could feel him right behind me as we both worked to get to the staircase. Somehow he managed to push me to the staircase and we both hurried up them. Adrenaline started pumping again and I started to feel better and more in control of myself as we ran to the next set of stairs.

With Edward right behind me, we made it to the deck. It was absolute chaos. People were running and screaming, lifeboats were being filled and lowered and the crew members were desperately trying to find all the women and children.

"We need to get you on a lifeboat now." Edward said decisively as he pushed me forward while scanning the deck for an available lifeboat.

"What? No! No way! I am not getting off the ship before without you!" I protested.

"Don't be difficult Bella. I'm not joking. You are getting on the damn lifeboat even if I have to carry you and put you in it myself."

"Edward I..." He did not let me finish.

"Just c'mon." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. He led me toward a lifeboat near the back of the ship. I protested the whole way but with my one injured arm and the fact that he was much stronger than I was, I was mostly ignored.

We reached the lifeboat and Edward turned around and faced me. He had both his hands cradling my face. "Bella. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I have never loved anybody like I love you. So please. Please darling. Please get on that lifeboat for me. I need to know that no matter what happens, I managed to save your life tonight just like you saved mine. I will be just fine. I promise you that I will see you again. Please baby. Get on the lifeboat."

I bit my lip. "Edward I love you. I love you and that's why I can't leave you here. The ship is sinking fast and I don't know if you are going to survive. I'll get off when you do." I begged. I could not get in a lifeboat without Edward and sail away from the sinking Titanic if Edward was still onboard. I'd rather die with him than live knowing that I abandoned the man that first showed me what true love and sacrifice meant.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gave me a quick kiss before pushing me forward into the arms of one of the men who was organizing and helping people into the lifeboat. The man was quick to grab me and haul me into the lifeboat. I was in a state of shock as I was pushed into a seat.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. From his position on the deck he mouthed that he was sorry and that he loved me. I was one of the last to board the lifeboat so the crew immediately went to work lowering the the lifeboat into the sea. I stared up at Edward as I was pulled further away from him. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him. Behind him, I saw another red flare burst in the sky. It was in that moment that I realized that I was not going without him. Either we both lived or we both died. I would be by his side till the very end. I would not let him force me off the ship without him I tore my eyes away from Edward's face and started to look around frantically. We were just passing the second deck. It was now or never. I stood up and pushed my way to the side of the lifeboat. Then, mustering all the courage and strength I had, I jumped off and grabbed the railings of the second deck. Everybody around me was screaming and I felt a million hands reaching out and grabbing my dress, my arms, my legs as they pulled me in. At the back of my mind, amid all the screams, one voice stood out.

"BELLA! What the hell!"

I fell over the railing and onto the deck. I wasted no time. I scrambled up and after a hasty thank you and apology to the people that had helped me, I ran as fast as I could to the upper deck. I pushed past people and in my head, there was a steady mantra going, 'Edward. ."

I crashed into someone at the moment. Strong hands wound around me and kept me from falling. I felt Edward lift me up slightly into his embrace. "Bella what the hell were you thinking? You could have died falling off the railing!" He was crying. I could feel his tears on my neck. I was crying too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry sorry sorry. I could not leave you behind. I just couldn't." I sobbed.

"I love you. Dammit Bella. I love you." He said roughly as he squeezed me closer for a second and then pulled back to kiss me. "C'mon. We'll figure this out together. Let's go."


	7. Down

Edward's Point Of View

She jumped off the lifeboat and back onto the sinking Titanic. What on earth was she even thinking? Though I cant say that I'm completely unhappy about the fact that she will be with me throughout. I found out from a friend that my mother had somehow made it off on a lifeboat. My father was waiting for the lifeboats for the men. If there were going to be any that is. As long as my mother was safe, I was happy. Now I could focus on Bella. I had no time to find my father in the chaos so I might as well try to save Bella and I. The only problem was that we had a very small chance of survival. I had to face the very real possibility that Bella and I might both die here tonight. I knew that I should haul Bella over my shoulder, put her in another lifeboat and have some of the ladies onboard keep a good hold on her so that she could have a chance at life. But I could not do that. She had risked her life because she loved me and I just could not do that to her.

I figured that with the lack of lifeboats, our best bet would be to stay on the Titanic for as long as we possibly could. By then, the lifeboats would have turned around to get the rest of us hopefully. I did not know how much Bella could handle with one injured arm but we had to try. The poor girl had lost so much blood saving me and yet she was still going strong. I wished that I could at least try to bandage her elbow with maybe a scrap of the shirt I was wearing but we had to keep moving. Taking her hand, we ran through the hallways towards the staircase that led up to the upper deck. However, we were stopped in our tracks by the deafening blast of a gun. I skidded to a halt and Bella crashed into me. I grabbed her by her good arm and pulled her behind me as I searched out the source. I saw a man whom I assumed to be Jasper Whitlock step forward while casually spinning his hand gun around his finger by the trigger. I heard Bella gasp behind me.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. The two star crossed lovers. Hmm...Edward am I right? What are you doing down here with Isabella? Why is she not on a lifeboat?"

"That's hardly any of your business!" Bella cried as she stepped around me.

"I saw you jump off the lifeboat Isabella. I'm just wondering why the man that claims he loves you has not forced you back into another one. Why, if he says that he cares for you, is he dragging you to your death? You know this ship is going to go down in about a half hour. Why is he not saving your life? Why is he instead running around with you pretending that the both of you are going to live? And why for heaven's sake are you believing him when you obviously know better?!" Jasper shouted.

Each word was like a dagger being stabbed into my heart. Why was I pretending that we had a chance. We obviously didn't. Why had I not planted her in another lifeboat? Why was I willing to subject her to the fear and pain that would surely come when the ship went down completely. Was it because I respected her decision to remain with me or was it because I did not want to die alone? Jasper's rant planted so many doubts in my head. But obviously Bella remained unaffected because she retaliated strongly.

"And why are you chasing me with a gun if you apparently love me so much that you want to save my life? Stop following us. We are done. I never would have married a man like you anyway. I can't believe that I thought I once saw good in you. You are just a basturd and a bully. C'mon Edward." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I followed silently as I continued to ponder on Jasper's words but another gunshot and Bella's answering scream pulled me out of it. I shoved her behind me again and shouted at Jasper.

"Leave her alone! You have a problem with me, you deal with ME! Don't you dare take it out on her."

In my rage I cleared the distance between Jasper and I in two long strides and punched him hard. He was not expecting that and so I achieved maximum impact. He fell to the ground unconscious. I turned around to Bella to see her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide open.

"Is he dead?" She whispered through her fingers.

"No. Just unconscious. Lets go." I tugged her hand away from her mouth and we ran.

We went back up to the deck. If I thought that what I previously saw was chaos, then this was absolute mayhem. I looked around in panic. Deciding to trust my gut instinct, I pulled Bella towards the front of the ship. With her dress and injured arm, she found it difficult to keep up with me and kept stumbling.

We managed to reach the point where we had first seen the ship graze the iceberg a few hours ago. The ship was tilted forward and it's back was sticking in the air. I realized what would happen about a second before it did. A defending noise confirmed my theory and the ship broke in half right down the middle. Bella was screaming in my ear and as the front part of the ship slammed back down into the water, I felt her slipping downwards. Grabbing the rail with one hand, I used my free hand to pull her up further.

"Grab this!" I told her as I pushed her hand onto the railing. I used my other arm to encircle her in a desperate attempt to protect her.

"Don't let go. Whatever you do, don't let go!" I yelled.

I slowly began nudging her higher up. We needed to be at the highest point when the ship went down. We had at most five minutes. The faces of my parents, my friends at home and the people who loved me came to my mind. Bella was sobbing and people were screaming all around us. I used the last remaining bit of strength I had to pull her up higher and closer to me. I used one arm to cradle her against my body. I made sure her face was hidden by my chest. I was trying to protect her from the horror.

"Edward...we're gonna die. Oh my god. Edward!" She cried. Her voice was slightly muffled by my shirt.

"No. We're going to make it Bella. You listen to me. We will make it. The ship is going to go down in a few seconds. When I say so, take a deep breath. Whatever you do, DO NOT let go of my hand. The ship will cause some suction so you need to swim as hard as you can away from it okay?"

She nodded. I noticed that she was shaking very hard. I was too. I was so afraid. Now was the time.

"Ready Bella? NOW!" I shouted over the screams and the loud sounds of the ship going under.  
We were pulled under the water just as we took our deep breaths. I felt myself being pulled downwards and I clenched Bella's hand as I kicked as hard as I could. The suction was so strong. I felt Bella's hand slowly slipping out of my grasp. I had no time to react before her delicate fingers slipped out of my hand completely.

Isabella's Point Of View

I was doing my best to do what Edward had told me. I was gripping his hand like a lifeline and I was kicking hard. However, the suction was very strong and I was not as strong as Edward. I felt my fingers slipping slowly and I tried to maintain my grip on him but it was too late. The suction pulled me away from him and finally, my fingers slid completely out of his hand. I panicked and began kicking and struggling as hard as I could. Air. I needed air. I fought my way to the surface and broke through finally. Drawing in deep breaths of air, I searched the waters around me. There were people and debris everywhere. Everybody was screaming, struggling and desperately trying to cling on to anything that could keep them afloat. Edward. Where was he?

"EDWARD!" I screamed trying to be heard over the voices of everybody else."EDWARD!"

I was kicking hard and trying to look over the heads of the people but the water was so cold and I was getting more exhausted by the second. I was about to scream for Edward again when I felt someone grab me. I did not have time to think before I was pushed underwater. Fighting the invisible person, I struggled to the surface. I was almost immediately pushed back under. I fought hard and I started choking on seawater. Suddenly I felt the weight that was keeping me down lift off me and strong arms were pulling me upward. I coughed and spluttered as Edward held me and rubbed my back to help , expel the water from my nose and lungs. When I was reasonably okay again, he crushed me against his chest. He felt so warm compared to my freezing body. He cupped my face in his hands gently and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. Thank God you're okay Bella. I thought you were dead when I lost my hold on you and then could not locate you. It's a good thing I got here when I did. That idiot was going to drown you." He hugged me to his chest again and then took my face in his hands so he could look me in the eyes. " I need you to swim Bella. The water is way too cold to stay in. The lifeboats should be turning around for us now and they will be here shortly. We just need to hang on for a while more okay?" Edward's teeth were chattering just like mine was and he was having trouble speaking clearly.

I nodded and we began to swim hard together. I was so tired. So weak. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up but Edward's grip on me and his voice, constantly encouraging me, kept me going. He was searching through the debris from the ship as we swan and he finally found what he was looking for. It was the door of a large cupboard. It had broken cleanly off and looked almost like a raft.

"Get up on it Bella." Edward instructed as he held the door steady with one hand and did his best to hoist me up with the other.

I struggled like hell to get up on that door. I slipped at least three times. When I fell back into the water for the fourth time, I began to cry.

Edward pulled me against him and hugged me hard again. "Bella? Shh. It's okay. Calm down. Everything's okay. Relax."

"No! No...no..no ..it's not Edward! We're gonna die. We're gonna die here."

He once again trapped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "No we are not. Everything's going to be okay. Listen to me Bella. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. Now c'mon, let's get you up on that door."

This time, Edward used both hands to lift me up and then just as I got on the door, he let go of my waist and immediately moved to steady the door so I didn't fall off. I was finally on the door. Edward moved around the door so that he was facing me.

"Edward, get up beside me." I whispered as I did my best to move my frozen body to give him room.

He shook his head slowly and smiled reassuringly at me. "There isn't enough room for the both of us beautiful."

"What? No. Edward you'll freeze. Get up here now. We can share. It's fine." I argued weakly.

"Don't stress yourself love. You need it more than I do."

I was too tired and weak to argue. He took my hands in his and I rested my head onto our joined hands. All around us, we could hear the shrieks and screams of people struggling to survive.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered sleepily. The cold was draining the last of my energy.

"I love you too my sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that my love. And whatever happens, I want you to never stop fighting. Do you understand? I want you to live a long meaningful life. You are not going to die here. Do you understand? Promise me. Promise me now that you will never stop fighting."

"I promise Edward." I whispered with my eyes closed.

I must have fallen asleep because suddenly, there was no more noise.


	8. The End

Edward's Point Of View

She was covered in ice, soaking wet and shivering hard even though she was sleeping. Yet she still was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I wished I had something warm to cover her with but all my clothes were just as cold or even colder than hers. Where were the damn lifeboats. We were going to die if they didn't appear of me was actually in denial. I knew at the back of my mind that if the lifeboats had not shown up by now, they were most likely not going to at all. Yet I hoped and hoped that I was wrong. I did not care about myself. As long as I managed to save Bella I would be happy. I would die a happy man. I would give anything to get out of the freezing water and onto that door with Bella but I knew that our combined weight would tip the door most definitely.

I lifted the hand that was not clasping Bella's and gently stroked her face and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. I needed her to survive. I could not let her die. If she did, it would be my fault. She had only jumped out of the lifeboat because of me. She did not get onto another lifeboat because I did not force her back into one. It was all my fault. Jasper was right. I needed to save her. Not to mention that I only fought as hard as I did because of her. Because she was with me. Because she needed me to bring her to safety. If Bella had not been with me the whole time, I would have gone back to my cabin and simply gone down with the ship. I would not have tried to survive. I bowed my head and began to pray desperately.

Slowly, the screams and cries began to fade away. That was the scariest thing. Hearing the sound of death. I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep but I knew I had to stay awake in case the lifeboats came back.

I stared at Bella and saw the beautiful girl that had changed my life. I thought of my parents. I wondered what had happened to my father. I imagined how my mother would grieve his death and I began to cry. All this because of a gambling win. But if it were not for that win, I would never met Bella.

It was completely silent now. There were no screams, there were no cries. There was not even the sound of splashing water anymore. The silence was deafening. My body was so tired and cold. My eyes were drooping. I was losing the battle against my body. I laid my head down next to Bella's and my eyes drifted closed. Everything was black. Everything was quiet.

Isabella's Point Of View

I heard some thing. It was shouting. It was faint and obviously far away but I swear it was there. I slowly came out of the dark abyss that I was in. I was so weak. So cold. I struggled to lift my head and saw the sweeping light of a flashlight. My heart rate picked up slightly as my spirits rose. I saw Edward sleeping beside me and started to shake him awake.

"Edward? The boats are here. They came. Edward wake up. Edward?" I became more frantic as I shook him. Why was he not waking up? "Edward. Edward. Edward wake up!" Oh my God. He can't be dead. Oh God.

"Edward wake up! Please wake up. You can't be dead. Please please please please. Wake up!" I was sobbing by now. If I did not react now, the lifeboat would pass me. I needed to pull myself together. Edward was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. But if I did not do anything, I would break the promise I made him to keep fighting. I needed to survive. I needed to be strong just long enough to attract the attention of the people in the lifeboat.

"Edward, I love you. I promised you that I would keep fighting and I will. Goodbye my love." I gently pressed my lips against his and then pushed his frozen form off the door I was on.

I could not stop crying. Edward was dead. He was gone. What was going to happen now?

The lifeboat was going to pass me any second now. It was now or never.

"Help! Help!" I choked out. My voice was so hoarse. No one was going to hear me like this. I looked around and saw a man somewhat near to me. He was one of the crew members and he had a whistle around his neck. He was dead and was only being kept afloat by his life jacket. I forced myself to move. My weight caused the door to tilt and to roughly toss me back into the freezing Pacific Ocean. I used the little strength I had to reach the man. With hands that were shaking hard, I took the whistle and put it between my frozen lips. I blew as hard as I could and keep going. From my half shut eyes, I saw the men in the lifeboat turn their flashlights towards me and they called out to acknowledge me. I was safe. They found me. I was going to live.

They pulled me onto the lifeboat and wrapped me in several blankets. I was numb, both physically and emotionally. All I could think about was Edward. I stared up at the night sky and remembered every touch, every kiss we had shared. I fell asleep again with Edwards face in my mind. I may have been alive but I was dead on the inside.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The lifeboat I was in apparently brought me to the safety of another ship that had picked up the other survivors. I found my mother on that ship. Jasper was alive too as I found out. My father had gone down with the ship. My mother and I stayed in New York for a few months until we could go home again. I married Jacob eventually. I thought I did not love him more than a friend but after the shipwreck, he was such a good friend. He was alway there for me. We spent so much time together and I guess in that time, we just fell in love. We had two kids, Edward and Kyla. Yes, I named my son after the first man I ever fell in love with. He was brave, strong and everything I wanted my own son to grow up to be. I never told anyone about Edward. Not even Jacob. However, I will always love him and I will always remember the promise I made him. To keep fighting.

THE END

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all your support. I hope I have done justice to this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your reviews and love. I am deeply honored and grateful. I would appreciate it if you took a look at some of my other work as well. **


End file.
